Gun rests are used to support and steady the gun as the user takes aim and shoots, thereby substantially eliminating inadvertent movement and improving the likelihood of delivering an accurate shot. Conventional gun rests, held in place by driving vertical stakes in the ground, are designed and used for firing the gun off the ground with negligent elevation. These devices are typically bulky, complicated pieces of equipment, which require a great deal of time to set up, and as such, the use of gun rests is generally limited to professionals or avid hunters, skilled in using these devices.
Shooting sticks are a type of gun rest used primarily for big game hunting. Conventional shooting sticks consist of two or more rods coupled together with a tie that typically must be repeatedly assembled prior to each use.